Mark Your Territory
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Nicole is hiking when she attacked by a pack of wolves, or what she thinks are wolves. She is saved by three shapeshifters: Dean, Roman and Seth. They soon discover something about her, something she didn't even know. Dean, Seth, and Roman try to teach her how to manage with this revelation. This becomes a hard task when The Wolf Pack begin hunting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**My first supernatural story! Im so excited! Lets begin, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Nicole was a 26 year old student at a local university, studying Biology and Medicine. She wanted to become a doctor. Nicole will be graduating June of 2015 with a Masters Degree.<p>

Nicole loved to explore the mountains nearby in Boulder, Colorado. Today was her day off, no classes, so why not?

It was around three in the afternoon and very humid. Nicole sat down to drink some water. Her chocolate hair was in a low ponytail. As she sipped her water, she spotted something moving below her. She peered over the edge to see an Eagle. It was perched on a branch. Nicole pulled her phone out and took pictures of the bird.

A wolf pack was watching her, planning an attack. The leader, a grey wolf, crept towards her, the others following. When the grey wolf was three feet away, he snarled. Nicole froze.

She turned her head to see nine or ten wolves snarling or growling at her. She backed away in the opposite direction.

Nicole ran down the trail, the wolves right behind her. She sprinted faster and faster, her anxiety growing.

She tripped on a rock and rolled downward in the sand and grass. She stood again and now she was running in a wooded area. However, by falling it caused the Alpha wolf to get even closer on her. The grey wolf leaped up on her back, causing her to fall face first.

* * *

><p>A mountain lion, Bobcat and Lynx were strolling at night. The Lynx nudged the Bobcat and sprinted off. The Bobcat chased the Lynx. The quiet and observing Mountain Lion lingered behind.<p>

The Lynx sniffed the air. Lynx sniffed again. Lynx changed the direction it was running in. The Bobcat still chased it.

Mountain Lion wanted in on the fun and began running too. Mountain Lion smelt its mates scent nearby.

Lynx halted. Bobcat finally caught up and slowed to a walk. "Why ya stop?"

Bobcat got closer saw what the Lynx was staring at. A girl was bloodied and unconscious. The Mountain Lion came and stared down at the human. The Bobcat shifted into a man. He ran his hands through his sandy hair. "Fuck.."

Lynx shifted next, still panting. "You think the Authority did this?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe.."

"We can't just leave her."

Mountain Lion shifted next. "I don't think it would be smart to take her.."

The man whined. "C'mon Rome. Dean, back me up."

Dean shook his head. "I agree with Rome. She might find out-"

"She might die if we leave her!" Just then, howling was heard nearby. Roman scooped up the bloody woman in his arms. "Just temporary. She's leaving after."

Seth shifted into a Lynx again. He purred. Dean shifted back into a Bobcat and they followed Roman.

* * *

><p>Roman sat the woman down in the dark cave. Dean shifted into a human. He held out his hands. Moments later, a lit candle was in his hands. He continued this until the cave was lit with candles.<p>

Seth entered the cave, a backpack in his mouth. He shifted and gave it to Dean while Roman healed Nicole.

Seth watched as Roman held his hand over each of her wounds, the wounds disappearing. Roman hummed. She was beautiful once he had cleaned the blood off of her.

Dean walked over with her backpack. "Nicole Depratto; 26 years old; Student; Sexy as hell.." He eyes trailed up and down her body.

Seth pointed to her necklace. "What's that?"

Roman cupped the amulet in his hands and observed it. One side had a green jewel, the opposite side has a pentagram. "It's an amulet."

A large black book appeared in front of Dean. He flipped through the pages until he found the page on amulets.

_"Among the most ancient forms of magic, amulets and talismans have long been used in spiritual traditions worldwide. These are the pendants, symbols and charms that either contain magic within them and convey that power and energy to the person who wears it, or has otherwise been charged to a specific purpose, such as protecting or granting good luck to the person who wears the charm."_

Seth caressed her hair. "So.. She's a witch?"

"Maybe, maybe not. She could be any supernatural being. Or a human with a replica. But look here."

Dean pointed to a photo of the amulet Nicole was wearing. The caption read_ 'Potens electus: A magical amulet destined for the chosen one and superior of all supernatural beings.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth whined, in his Lynx form. He licked the human's face. "Rome.. She hasn't even moved for twelve whole hours."

Roman walked over in his human form. He rubbed Seth behind the ears and the wildcat purred. "I don't know what to do. Its noon now and she hasn't woke yet. Maybe she is dead."

Seth sighed. He nudged her with his nose. Nothing. "Can we get someone to look at her? Maybe a witch doctor?"

Dean walked into the cave in his human form. "Still sleep?"

"I think the human is just dead."

Seth hissed. "Don't talk like that!"

Roman sighed. "Seth, it may be the truth."

Seth shifted into a small house cat. "Im staying with her until she wakes up."

Roman stared at the gorgeous girl again. He huffed. "Whatever, Seth." Roman left to search for someone who could help the human.

Seth curled up on the girl's stomach, purring. He felt drawn to her, like he had to stay at her side. His tail swung nonchalantly as he decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Roman growled. He felt as if he had to return to check on the human girl, Nicole. But he knew she was in no danger whatsoever. Roman had teleported to another dimension, one where all magical beings resided. He had to find a witch doctor.<p>

Roman walked into a dark, quiet cavern. "Anyone in here?"

A small woman with long brown hair emerged from white smoke wearing a black cloak. "How may I help you, Dear?"

"A woman has been unconscious for twelve hours, but she isn't dead. Could you come to take a look at her?"

The small witch doctor smiled. "A shapeshifter.. How nice.." She snapped and her cloak was gone. "Of course I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Roman tossed a pebble at the brown and black cat that had been resting on Nicole. "Wake up, the witch doctor is here."<p>

Seth shifted back into a human. "You could have woke me a less painful way."

Seth moved over near Roman as the woman did her magic stuff.

Roman embraced the two toned man. "Where's Dean?"

"I dunno."

The Witch Doctor toyed with the replica amulet around Nicole's neck. "She is not asleep, she is being forced to dream..In a trance if you will. It could have been reversed with a spell, and I see you have a Book of Shadows.. Why do you need me?"

"Our friend, Dean, has spell casting abilities, but doesn't know how to use them." Seth explained.

"Oh, I see.." She held a hand over Nicole's forehead. The space between glowed a golden yellow color, before turning black. Small flashes that resembled lightning showed and she pulled her hand away as if she had been burned.

"My magic alone isn't enough to see what is going on with the human. This spell or ritual rather, is being performed by more than one person."

Seth frowned. "So when will she wake up?"

"When the people whom casted the spell end it. There isn't anything we could do.. Unless one of you have the ability to Dream Leap?"

Seth huffed. "Dean has that ability, but he is not here."

"Did one of you give her this amulet?"

Roman shook his head. "She was wearing it when we found her."

"This amulet, has a lot of energy.." She scowled. "Whatever moron left it lying around for a human to get." She disappeared in a poof.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Nicole's Head<em>**

Nicole sprinted through the wooded area again. She was being chased by what she figured to be a monster. At least 6 foot 5, the hairy beast had been chasing Nicole for awhile.

Nicole ran behind a tree, only to be grabbed at the waist. She tumbled downward, getting scratched by twigs and sticks. Once they had reached the bottom, Nicole wiggled out of the strong grip. She whipped around. What she saw shocked her. Another beast stood before her. This one had lighter fur, and facial features that resembled a cat.

"Please, don't hurt me.."

The were-cat pulled her up by its paws. It nuzzled her hand and purred. The were-cat licked at the scratches on her soft hand. Nicole trembled. The were-cat sniffed her. She reeked of fear, anxiety, confusion and apprehension.

The werewolf had crept up behind the duo. The were-cat however had been sensing it. It jerked around and came face to face with the werewolf. The feline beast clawed the werewolf in the chest. It snarled, causing the werewolf to back away, smirking.

The werewolf faded away slowly. The were-cat turned around. Nicole had backed away at least 5 yards. It extended its paw. The next thing Nicole knew, she was face to face with the beast again. It lifted her bridal style and sat her on the ground. Nicole could have sworn it told her "Wake up.. It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The witch doctor was Aj Lee. Who do you think the were-cat was? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kinda short... I know.. I just didn't want to leave you too long without a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nicole shifted on the floor of the cave. Seth perked up. He was currently in his Lynx form. "Rome, look."<p>

Nicole grunted. She rolled over on her side, facing Seth and Roman. Dean appeared behind her, in human form. "We gotta get going."

"Where?" Seth and Roman asked.

Dean huffed. "Just come. I gotta plan." Dean lifted Nicole bridal style. Seth shifted and went to stand with Roman and Dean. They disappeared with a blue glow.

* * *

><p>Nicole woke up in her bed. "I thought I was hiking.." She shrugged. Must have been a dream.. Nicole then remembered her dream about werewolves. I never should have watched Twilight..<p>

She heard a faint sound. She got out of bed. She walked towards her living room. It was clearer now. "Meeoww..."

She looked at her window. Three cats were on the window sill, in the rain. It was late at night.

"Oh my.." Nicole loved animals. She lifted the window open and the cats walked in. She rushed to get some towels.

She grabbed the multi-colored cat first and dried it off. She picked up the tan tabby cat next. It made a long, drawn out meow noise, indicating that it didn't want to be dried off. She sat it back down and picked up the heavier, Bombay cat. After she dried it, she stroked the shiny, black coat.

"Are you hungry?"

The Bombay cat purred. Nicole went off to the kitchen get food.

* * *

><p>Nicole woke up later than usual. She walked to her living room to check on her guest. She saw the Bombay and tan tabby cat brushing up against each other. She smiled. They were purring. <em>I wonder who's the boy and who's the girl?<em>

She sat down and lifted the Bombay into her lap. "Mao!"

She lifted the tail and peeked. "A boy.."

She picked up the tan cat. It gave her a very lazy "Meoww." She peeked under it's tail. "A boy?"

"Someone has to be a girl.." She muttered. She found the Egyptian Mau behind the couch and checked it. "All boys?"

She shrugged and sat the cat down. He ran over to the tan cat and they began play fighting. She headed to her room, feeling more sleepy than usual. The Bombay followed her.

He hopped on the bed and crawled towards Nicole, who was already drifting to sleep. He purred and tried to ease on her stomach, forgetting he was heavier than he looked. Nicole stared down at him. She couldn't find the energy to speak and returned to her slumber.

He sat in a loaf form on her stomach, staring at her. She was beautiful. An angel. So innocent and sweet..

Roman growled then purred and rubbed against her whole body until she was covered in his scent. Satisfied, he curled up at the end of the bed.

* * *

><p>The tan cat sat on the top of the couch. Dean was bored. Seth, the Eygptian Mau, was just getting out of his kitten stage and wanted to sleep.<p>

Dean shifted and sat on the couch, deep in thought. On the coffee table, was a picture of Nicole and a dark haired woman.

Perfect chocolate colored eyes, dark brown hair, tan skin, pretty skin, soft skin... Dean thought back to when he touched her in that dream. She was soft.

She was curvy, small waist, perfect hips, perfect ass.. He remembered when she reached down to pick up Seth.

Dean smirked. Why sit here and torture himself with these thoughts.. When he could make them happen.

Dean concentrated harder on the photo of Nicole. He saw a shimmer out of the corner of his eye. A copy of Nicole stood there, confused.

He smirked when she began backing away from him. He followed her as she backed into the kitchen. She bumped into the kitchen island and Dean pushed her hair away from her face. She shivered.

_This is going to be fun.._


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up to hear purring and growls come from the kitchen. He trotted over in his cat form and took in the scene.

Dean was in his Lynx form, licking a naked bloodied clone of Nicole. The clone was shivering, frightened by the large cat above it.

"What the fuck, man?" He shifted into a human.

"I couldn't help it.." Dean snarled. "At least it'll be awhile before I tear the real Nicole apart.."

Seth pointed a firm finger at the Mountain Lion below him. "Do not lay a hand, paw or claw on her, ya understand?"

Dean shifted and was now standing taller than Seth. "Capeesh."

Seth stared down at the clone, now unconsious from blood loss. "What are we going to do about this?"

Dean waved a hand nonchalantly, searching the fridge for food. "It'll disolve or something in awhile, don't worry."

Roman was resting peacefully when the smell of human blood filled his kitty nostrils. His eyes shot open and he leaped off the bed then trotted out the room.

"W-What the hell.. is this?" He stared at the clone lying in a small pool of blood. Seth picked Roman up, rubbing his head.

"Genius over here cloned Nicole then left this on the floor." Roman struggled against Seth. He hates when Seth tried to rub and pet him while in cat form. He wasn't actually a cat.

Dean grunted. "I feel much better though."

Roman shifted and stared at Dean in disbelief. "The fuck man!?"

The voices of men awoke Nicole from her slumber. She froze. She didn't remember inviting anyone over. Assuming they were burglars, she grabbed the baseball bat from by her bed and followed the sound of voices.

She walked up behind Dean and brought her arms back. Seth saw her.

"Fuck!" He thrusted a hand in the air and Nicole froze, mid-swing. Dean and Roman stopped arguing and turned to see the fearful Nicole, frozen.

"We can't keep her frozen forever." Dean stated.

Roman frowned. "This is your fault! You woke her! You ruined your own plan!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this was the plan.."

Seth sighed. "What are you talking about Dean?"

"It was!" Dean calmed himself. "We couldn't pretend to be cats forever. We would eventually have to tell her.. Now unfreeze her."

Dean moved as Seth unfroze her and she ended up breaking the blender. She stared at the blender in shock. Her eyes traveled to the clone on the floor. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" She backed up and cowered in a corner. The clone dissolved, like Dean said it would. Seth fell to his knees, next to Nicole. "Sweetheart, you alright?" Nicole clutched her chest and began gasping for air. "Fuck! What's wrong Nicole!? Talk to me!"

"M-my inhal-" She gasped for air again. Her skin turned red.

Dean closed his eyes, concentrating. Moments later a small blue inhaler appeared next to Seth. He grabbed it and helped Nicole. "Breathe, sweetheart, breathe."

All four of them shimmered yellow and were in the cave. Nicole noticed the moonlight outside. That meant she slept all day. Why was she so tired?

* * *

><p>Roman sighed. Nicole had freaked out again and again, each time he used his powers to make her sleep. Dean was taking out his frustration on Seth, after Seth told him 'no more clones'.<p>

Dean clawed at Seth's back, causing the younger man yelp. Roman sighed. He pushed some of the hair away from Nicole's face. She was so beautiful, and she reminded Roman of Raven..

_A small raven-haired woman in her late twenties entered the cave. She kissed Roman, Dean and Seth on the cheek. "The pups and I are going for a run. We'll be back later."_

_Roman kissed her. "Stay safe, Raven."_

_Raven was a werewolf and the mother of The Shield's offspring. They were currently at odds with another pack known as The Authority._

_"I will, I promise."_

Roman growled. "You broke that promise, Raven" He thought.

Roman was so caught up in thinking about Nicole that he didn't notice Seth behind him. Seth rested a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt the flurry of emotion inside Roman. "I miss her too, Rome." He mumbled.

Nicole began to stir. "Dean get over here! She waking up!" Roman exclaimed.

Her eyes fluttered and the first thing she saw was a man with long dark hair. She actually smiled. She thought men like this only existed in dreams. Then the events of earlier smacked her back into reality. She screamed and backed up until she was against the cave wall. Roman and Seth sighed when Dean approached her, smirking.

Seth felt his stomach turn. He could feel the dread oozing out of Nicole. It made him slightly dreadful too.

Dean ran a hand across Nicole's face. She averted her eyes to her feet. "Please don't hurt me, please."

Dean gave her a charming smile. He tilted her chin and stared directly into her chocolate orbs. "We're not going to hurt you." His eyes flashed and that should have made Nicole believe him. She turned her head away from him.

"I don't believe you."

Dean frowned. How could a human be immune to such a powerful ability?

Nicole slowly remembered her bizarre dream about werewolves and a werecat. The werecat had ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in. The blonde in front of her had blue eyes. Dean read her mind as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Nicole shut her eyes and trembled, expecting the worst.

She heard a growl and opened her eyes. A werecat stared down into her doe eyes.

He growled again. Nicole yelped. Roman swiped his hand in the air and Dean went flying across the cave.

Roman snarled. "Asshole. You were scaring her on purpose!"

Roman and Dean began to argue. Seth glanced over to the frightened human. Something in his eyes made her want to go to him. He gave a small smile and started towards him, little baby steps.

She reached him and he extended his hand. "I'm Seth."

Nicole felt as if she could trust him with her life. She hugged him instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here are their powers so far..**

**Dean: Conjuring, Dream Leaping (Ability to enter and manipulate one's dream) Teleportation, Telepathy (Ability to read one's thoughts), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis (Ability to move objects with the mind), Cast Spells, Charmspeak (Make someone do any command) **

**Seth: Empathy (ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires),Teleportation, Molecular Immobilization (To "Freeze" someone or something), Shapeshifting**

**Roman: Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Healing**

**Nicole: Immune to Dean's ability to charmspeak [Hint*Hint]**


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole released Seth. She was blushing. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry, sweetie." Roman and Dean had stopped arguing. There was an awkward silence in the cave.

"So.. You're a were-cat?" All three men nodded.

"And I'm not being punk'd right now?"

Nicole took a deep breath. "Okay.."

She sat on a boulder. Seth shifted to a lynx and trotted over to her. She was in shock for a moment before she began rubbing his head.

"The last thing I remember is being attacked by wolves. But there are no marks on me, so it must have been a dream.."

"It wasn't.." Roman stated. "I healed you."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed. "All magical creature or beings or whatever have certain abilities or powers."

"So you can choose?"

"No. Its decided on your parents genes and stuff like that. Or if a magical being grants you powers."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. Its a lot for a human like you to process." Roman smacked Dean in the head.

Nicole flinched when she felt the mouth of the Lynx near her hand. Seth sniffed her and purred. "You smell like Roman.."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Roman shifted into a Bombay and hopped in Nicole's lap. He growled when the Lynx rubbed him with its paw.

* * *

><p>"Randy, you smell that?"<p>

Randy sniffed the air then smiled at the smaller man. "I do.. Drew, lets go."

Drew, Randy and the rest of their pack searched for the woman they thought they killed yesterday.

Randy shifted into a werewolf and the others followed suit. He hid behind a rock. He snarled as he peered into the cave. "Those bastards.. Who told them to revive her!?"

Roman's tiny black ears perked up. He hopped off of Nicole and shifted into a human. "What the fuck was that?"

Dean growled. "I don't know.." Seth shifted next and proceeded out into the darkness. "Who's out here!? You better show yourselves!"

Suddenly, Randy leaped out from behind the rock and charged towards Seth. Seth shifted into a were-cat before Randy caused him to crash on the ground. Drew and the rest of Randy's pack fought with Roman and Dean. No one seemed to notice Nicole, cowering in the cave. She winced when Drew clawed Dean.

Randy mauled Seth and he collapsed to the ground. "Seth!" Randy's head snapped in Nicole's direction. He stalked towards Nicole, who backed further into the darkness. He snapped a finger, illuminating the cave and staring at Nicole, who was now hyperventilating.

He took one step further_. Please, get away from me..._

Two steps._ Please don't hurt me..._

Three steps. Randy flew backwards. He looked up and saw the blue dome circling Nicole. Roman leaped into the cave and clawed Randy in the back. He yelped and scampered out the cave. His pack left with him.

Seth, Roman and Dean shifted back to humans and stared at Nicole. Seth spoke up.

"Sweetie, how did you get in there?"

"I-I don't know. Get me out."

Seth and Dean were thinking of ways to get her out while Roman sat, deep in thought. It was a shield from protection, but how could Nicole, a human, make that happen.

Then something clicked.

"Nicole, how long have you had that amulet?"

"Since I was born. My mother gave it to the nurses before she passed."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know-"

She sighed. "It's okay, Roman." She gave him a small, shy smile and the dome disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Do you really live here? You like this cold cave?"<p>

Dean sighed. He and Roman were trying to read about amulets. "No and No."

"Then why be here? Where do you really live?"

Roman looked up. He was trying to be as nice as possible. "Nicole, go out there, with Seth."

Seth was sprinkling a brownish dust around the exterior of the cave, to keep outsiders away.

"Hi, Seth." She frowned at the dust. "Is that nutmeg? I don't like nutmeg."

He chuckled. "No sweetie. This will make sure no one other than us enters this cave."

"Oh.."

He smiled at her adorableness. He could definitely get used to this..


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole, Seth, Dean, and Roman had woke up early. The guys were taking Nicole to the Supernatural Dimension. It was where all Supernatural and magical beings lived and where magic was strongest.

"Sweetie, hold this for me please?" Seth asked Nicole. He passed her the Book of Shadows.

She opened the book and skimmed threw the pages. She stopped on the page titled 'Were-beings'.

_'The war between were-cats and were-wolves has been going on for generations. It's assumed to have started in the late 18th century, over an amulet'_

They phased out, a blue dust in their place. They teleported to their home in the Supernatural Dimension.

Nicole gasped. It was the same cave they were just in. Except now, more beautiful. it was full of lovely furniture, a beautiful state-of the art kitchen with every appliance, bathroom with a shower, jacuzzi and automated toilet.

In the master bedroom, there was a very large bed, bigger than a king, an eighty inch flat screen smart tv, and a walk in closet with two doors.

"This.. This place is-"

Seth smiled. "Wonderful?"

Dean smirked. "Not what you expected?"

Roman grinned. "Fantastic?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah." The three men chuckled and Nicole hopped in the bed. "I love this place already."

Someone knocked at the door. Roman and Dean left to answer it. Seth shifted into a house cat and hopped in the bed with Nicole.

After a few minutes of petting Seth, Nicole asked "What's taking so long for them to come back?"

"Im not sure. Lets go check that everything's okay."

Nicole carried Seth to the front door, Roman and Dean absent. Seth hopped out her arms.

"I didn't hear anyone leave."

"Me either."

Seth sighed. "I feel like something bad is happening. I dunno. Lets just take naps. They will be back later."

* * *

><p>Randy chuckled. He, Batista, Cesaro, and Natalya had managed to kidnap Roman and Dean while the other members of the pack planned something sinster for Seth and the small brunette girl.<p>

Dean and Roman were back to back, restrained by translucent blue cords inside a magic-enchanted cage.

Randy reached between the bars and caressed Roman's hair. In response, Roman growled at Randy.

"Woah. Calm down, _kitty_." Randy smirked.

Dean snarled and struggled against the cords. He used his telepathy ability to read Randy's mind.

_Randy: Finally these fuckers can pay for everything they ever did... I fucking rip their souls out, feed their hearts to rats.._

Dean huffed and mumbled. "Please Seth, get us outta here."

* * *

><p>Seth was now in human form, pacing back and forth when he felt Dean and Roman. He froze. Nicole noticed.<p>

"Seth?"

"They're in trouble.. They're worried and.." Seth growled. "I don't know where The Authority Pack could have taken them.."

Nicole sighed. She toyed with her amulet silently on the bed.

Seth grunted. "I'm leaving. I'll be back.. Don't answer the door, keep the lights off, stay away from windows.."

"Where are you going?"

"Searching for answers. Won't come back until I some answers.."

* * *

><p>Jack, Alberto, John, Melina and Mickie, the other members of The Authority, stood outside The Shield's hideout.<p>

Alberto sniffed the air. "I smell little weak chica inside.."

Mickie cracked her knuckles. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Jack inspected the large structure. "It's simple. You get the girl, we get Seth. Don't worry though, the girl looks pretty weak anyway."

Nicole was resting when she smelt something.. different. And sensed something evil. She was about to sit up when she heard footsteps outside the room.

"Jack! Alberto! I can't see anything!" A woman with a southern accent shouted.

"Find a light switch!" Jack replied.

Nicole smiled._ If they can't see, maybe there's a chance I could get away.._

* * *

><p>Seth walked and searched for someone, anyone who might know where The Authority's hideout is at.<p>

He spotted Bo Dallas, a little weasle who knew about everything. Seth grabbed him and threw him into an alley.

Seth had him pinned to a wall, his hands around Bo's neck. Bo raised his hands in defeat. "Woah, chill man."

Seth's face was stoic. "Tell me where the Authority's hideout is."

"B-But, well..-"

Seth punched him in the nose. "Don't bullshit around, alright!? Just tell me where it's at!"

Bo looked like he was about to cry. "I-It's out in the woods. I-I don't know the exact location.."

Seth let go of Bo and he slid down the wall. Seth went back home with the information he needed.

* * *

><p>Nicole quietly crept out the bedroom and down the stairs. She froze when she saw John at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

He didn't see her and she continued forward.

Eventually she reached the bottom and fought the urge to run. Then someone flashed a light in her direction...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol. Ambrose is so funny. "I've been ready to fight you for years!" **

**Can't wait to see Cena vs Ambrose. **

**:P Cliffhanger..**

**And we found out Nicole has one more abilty: Enhanced Senses (Have one or several of the five senses enhanced [Smell, Taste, Vision, Touch, Hearing]) **


	7. Chapter 7

John Morrison chuckled. "C'mere stupid human.."

He charged at Nicole and she screamed, running down the hall. There were so many twists and turns, in addition to darkness, and Nicole wasn't too sure where she was going.

John Morrison had tripped and fell. Nicole ran down another hall. At the end, there was a bookshelf. Nicole bumped into it and went through it. She screamed as she slid down a slide. "Magic is so annoying!"

She plopped down into a dark room. Candles automatically came on and Nicole stood up and dusted herself off. She took in her surroundings. The room appeared to be a shrine.

Photos of the same woman with black hair were all over. She was smiling in one photo, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

She smiled and saw a table with more things in the corner..

* * *

><p>Seth entered their house and immediately noticed the foul smell of werewolf. He called out for Nicole. "Nicole! Are you here!?"<p>

_If those damn wolves hurt her..._

Seth went up the stairs in search of Nicole. The moment he turned the corner though, Melina leaped out and hopped on his back.

Seth swung her back and forth then backed into a table. Melina whimpered and she evaporated in thin air, returning to the Authority Pack.

Seth went back down the stairs and began punching in buttons on a device that looked like an iPad, but was hanging on the wall. It would clear away any species that wasn't werecat. Seth gasped.

"Uh oh..."

He remembered that Nicole was a human. Seth ran outside and searched around the perimeter of the house for her.

He ran back inside and noticed a faint smell he couldn't smell before.. Nicole..

He followed the scent to the end of a familiar hallway, that lead to Raven's shrine. He growled and went down the secret slide that led to her shrine.

"Nicole!" He shouted when he saw her wearing a pearl necklace that belonged to Raven.

"Seth!" She ran towards him and hugged him. "They were here and they tried to attack me.." Nicole rambled on, not noticing that Seth didn't hug her back and looked very upset.

"Why are you down here? And take that necklace off!" Seth grit out. "You'll ruin it with your human scent!"

Nicole took the necklace off, confused. She held it out to Seth, whom snatched it.

He placed it back in its box and stared at Nicole. He grabbed her by the forearm and teleported outside. "Go.." He shoved her away.

"But I don't-"

"If you don't leave now, I'll kill you.."

Nicole walk away briskly with her arms crossed across her chest. She didn't look back at Seth and he didn't look back as he went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've been gone forever and this chapter is very short... I might end this story around chapter 20 or so, I'm out of ideas.. :( **


	8. Chapter 8

Seth didn't even think about what he did. He was too angry. Dean and Roman were gone and getting them back was his only priority.

Seth dressed in black swat gear with a tool belt containing everything he needed. He got in his car and set out to get his mates back.

* * *

><p>Dean huffed. "Roman.."<p>

"What, Dean?" Roman grit out. His head was lowered, covering his face. The fact that he was tied to Dean and couldn't see him only upset him more.

"Do you think Seth will come?"

"Of course he will. He'll save us and we will kill these wolves, once and for all."

Randy Orton and Batista entered. "Aw, Randy. Look at the little kitties."

Dean hissed at Randy when he reached in the cage to pet him.

"Now, I'm sorry to inform you.. Your knight won't be coming. You see, him and the girl, are probably dead. We sent people to your place to kidnap or kill." Randy smiled. "Im sure they chose kill."

Roman seethed, "Randy, I'll rip you to shreds! I'll kill anyone remotely related to you!"

Randy was about to respond when Hunter entered. He whispered, "The girl got away and the guy fought them off. We need to go."

Hunter handed them two collars. "Put this on their necks. It will disable any abilities or powers they may have. Be outside in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Bo was right. The Authority's hideout was in a wooded area across town. Seth could see the building up ahead. He parked his car a hundred meters away from the building so no one hears him. He walked closer then climbed in a tree. He got the sniper that was loaded with a potion that would put anyone to sleep.<p>

Seth observed two men pacing back and forth, guarding the building. Seth aimed at one, the taller one, and pulled the trigger. A dart soared and pierced the man's right shoulder. He grunted.

The other man shouted, "Kane!"

He kneeled next to him and pulled the dart out.

Kane mumbled, "Cesaro.. Warn H-Hunter.. Someone is here.."

Seth shot another dart that hit Cesaro in the arm. He crawled out the tree without trouble and approached the building. He climbed up the wall and perched on a window ledge. Seth peered inside.

The Authority pack were headed towards the main door, adjacent to wear Seth was. Seth lifted himself onto the roof and walked to the other side. The Authority were getting into cars. Randy shoved Dean and Roman into a van.

_I can't take all of them... I'll follow them then attack. _

* * *

><p>Nicole shivered. It was very windy in this supernatural realm, and she was wearing a skirt.<p>

The streets were dark and few were around. Nicole had wandered to what seemed like an artificial downtown. There were tall buildings, shops, clothing stores; everything in a real downtown. It just felt fake.

Nicole turned a corner and saw two men talking outside a building. They were both dressed in suits.

"Excuse me?" Nicole said.

The shorter man sneered, "What's a girl like you doing walking around at this time of night?" The taller man chuckled.

"Did you lose your mama? Jamie, I think she is lost.."

Nicole asked, "C-can you just show me back to my home?" She felt intimidated by the two men now.

Jamie smelled the air and realized Nicole reeked of Dean, Seth and Roman's scent. He chuckled. "Joey, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. They won't need us for awhile anyway.." Joey grabbed Nicole and shoved her to the wall. "Silly girl.."

**a/n: Hasn't anyone taught her not to talk to strangers, especially at night? Smh. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm just now reading my reviews for this story since last chapter and I am glad everyone likes this thus far. I'm still considering whether to make this a long story or write a sequel.. **

* * *

><p>Nicole whimpered when Joey shoved her against the wall.<p>

"Such a silly kitty.." Jamie said as he shut the door. "But lucky us, right?"

Joey wasn't listening to Jamie. He had already begin to grope Nicole. She squirmed and groaned. Joey kissed and licked her neck.

Nicole felt her stomach coil. She felt nauseous and disgusted by Joey. Nicole thought, _"I should not have came here... I've been attacked, disowned, and now about to be raped. Please let this be a terrible nightmare.. It is too harsh to be my reality. I thought it was a sin to kill a mockingbird.." _

Joey stopped as he noticed the amulet she was wearing. "What's this, huh?"

Nicole was oblivious to Joey or her current situation at this point. She wasn't there...

Jamie pushed Joey aside and said, "Lemme see." He snatched it from her neck. He was going to inspect the amulet, but as soon as he touched it, it became hot and he dropped it.

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Noble. Very funny. Look, I have a hard-on and you aren't helping get rid of it so stop fucking around!"

Just then, The Authority parked in the alley and entered the building through the back. Randy and Batista hauled Dean and Roman up the stairs.

Seth parked far enough so that they wouldn't see him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed up his friends: Adrian Neville, Xavier Woods & Corey Graves. They were three powerful warlocks who could help him take out the Authority Pack, once and for all.

Randy opened the door to a room to see Joey and Jamie arguing, and Nicole cowering in a corner.

"Hey!" Batista exclaimed. Joey and Jamie both stared at him. "Hunter wants us to chain these felines up then meet him on the main floor. So stop arguing like bitches and help."

"But first," Randy stated "who is that?"

Everyone turned to look at Nicole, who's eyes were on the floor and who was still oblivious to everything, trapped in her own mind.

Dean and Roman exclaimed, "Nicole!" but got no response. Batista shrugged.

"I guess its their bitch."

Dean snarled, "She is not a bitch!"

They chained up Dean and Roman and Nicole then left the room. Roman looked across from him at Nicole.

"Nicole? Nicole? Answer me."

She remained silent. Dean growled, "They fucking did something to her. Fuck! When I get out of these chains..."

Seth was on the roof of an adjacent building while Xavier, Adrian and Corey attacked them from the bottom floor up. He pulled out a grappling hook and shot it to one of the top windows. Seth zip lined down into the window and kicked it open.

"Seth!" Roman exclaimed. Not even a second later, gunshots were heard downstairs. Seth began to remove the enhanced chains and collars from Roman and Dean.

"We have to take the fire escape." Seth said, not noticing Nicole yet. He and Dean climbed out a different window and proceeded down. Roman lifted Nicole and mumbled, "It'll be okay.."

They reached the bottom of the fire escape and Seth gave Dean the car keys. "Go back home with Roman, I got this." He gave Nicole the death glare.

Dean was confused by Seth's statement and his resentment towards Nicole. "..No. You and them can't handle the Authority alone. Roman and I want to help. We're coming. Why are you upset with Nicole?"

"..I'll explain later. Let's go."

Roman sighed as Dean and Seth went back inside. He opened the car and laid Nicole down in the backseat. "..I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sorry to see you like this.."

He looked down and noticed her amulet was missing. He shut the car door and went inside to help Dean and Seth.

As soon as he entered Randy ran and knocked him against the wall. Randy punched Roman. Roman punched Randy and shifted into were cat form. He tossed Randy through a wall. Randy groaned then shifted into a werewolf. A brawl broke out between the two.

Adrian Neville and Corey Graves proceeded down a hallway, with guns drawn and ready to shoot.

Hunter jumped from around the corner and shot Corey in the shoulder. Adrian sent a silver bullet through Hunter's chest.

Adrian kneeled with Corey. "Are you okay, mate?"

Corey waved Adrian off. "I'll be fine. Just go without me.."

Xavier Woods and Johnny Nitro were fighting and Xavier whipped out a silver blade and aimed to stab him. Johnny was too quick and threw Xavier to the wall and punched him. Dean pulled Johnny off of Xavier and threw him through a wall.

The Authority members fled the building by teleporting. Seth threw down his gun and shouted, "Cowards!"


End file.
